pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Event 2
To view the original journal, go here. About the Event Event 2 was released on June 26, 2013, a bit later than the deadline for Mission 1 due to real-life complications on the part of the admins. In universe, this takes place after everyone has (more or less) come back safely from the Labyrinth in Mission 1, as well as the contest to name the new kingdom and design its flag. To celebrate the naming of their new Kingdom of Aether, King Alaric and Prince Nicholas decide to hold a two-week-long summer festival for everyone in the new kingdom to participate in. Journal Dialogue : Greetings my faithful subjects. I am relieved to see those who, like myself, have entered the Labyrinth have returned to our kingdom safely. Those who successfully passed this Trial should now be in possession of the crest of Wisdom. This is a very valuable and mysterious item. According to The ruler of Arthiphron, Lord Pausanius you are only able to receive it once so it's advised to take good care of it. : Even though I feel that I'm truly blessed and am proud to have such loyal and wise subjects, knowing that you had to face such danger troubles me greatly. And if what Lord Pausanius claims lays ahead of us will indeed come to pass I fear that the risk will only increase. : All of you must be weary from the recent events and revelations. Lord Pausanius, has given us some time to recover from the ordeal, and to, in his words; enjoy a moment of peace in our new home, whilst it lasts. He has informed me he shall return to our kingdom to give us more information when he deems the time is right, however he has not given a date and time for his arrival as of yet. : But enough of that. Now, I believe that my son, Prince Nicolas, also has some announcements he wishes to make. ---- : Many greetings to all! I come bearing great news of things to come. Hopefully this will help brighten the mood for we have been through much quarrel recently. : Firstly, we will be having a new contest! A dressing contest to be exact! It is to design an outfit with a similar style to that of the kingdom of Artiphron's. There will be no need to be a tailor for this one, although if you need any help you could always ask one of them for assistance. I am most sure they would be happy to help. : Next up, we shall be having a festival to celebrate the birth of our new kingdom! But before that, we require the assistance of all of the kingdom's citizens in order to prepare for the festival. We ask that you help decorate the streets with festive decorations such as flags and ribbons or whatever else you may come up with. I would certainly like to see many fun and festive colors for them! Tailors can help make some of the decorations too! Carpenters may help build booths for the festival which will be available for rent for 500 cressents. I am already excited to see what games and festive items I might be able to find in said booths. It might seem like a lot of work, but it will definitely be worth it! The festival will offer many fun things to do, such as tournaments where our fellow warrior class citizens may participate in. There will be three tournaments, fighting, archery and jousting. You may also browse through the many booths at the festival and join your friends during the bonfire which will be held during the night. And to close the festival on the last day a ceremony will be held where my father will put up our new flag on the flagpole! : Hm, but it is not always fun and games. Some people might be looking to cause trouble. Thievery and drunken brawls may easily occur in such an event. We will need for those of the warrior class to take shifts patrolling the town. Also, if any of you see any suspicious behavior please do alert the guards. We want to prevent as much mayhem as possible. Some people might also get hurt during the event, so we will also need for the nurses to be prepared. : Oh, yes, I almost forgot to mention! Jesters and bards are more than welcomed to perform in order to heighten the festive mood! Philosophers and storytellers may also keep the crowds entertained with stories and such. The more the merrier! I shall look forward to your cooperation and hope that all of you have fun! ---- EVENT STARTS HERE Description: A festival to celebrate the birth of a new kingdom, the kingdom of Aether. Preparation objectives: -Decorating the town; The town must be decorated for the festival, all members are able to do this. Decorations can be made by tailors though others can help with that as well. -Booths; Carpenters can help build booths for the festival. To rent a booth/spot 500 cressents must be paid (send a note to the group if you want a booth). Members who have bought a booth can then use it to sell festival themed stuff during the festival, for example: Bakers can bake party treats, tailors/potters can make items with the flag of the kingdom on it etc.. However others can also get a booth and instead of selling wares can make party games/activities to be played (feel free to be creative with these). Festival objectives/activities: - Fighting tournament; A fighting tournament for the warrior class will take place during the festival. You can choose your own opponents in this particular tournament (make sure you are both okay with it though). Due to weapons being allowed the tournament is limited to the warrior class, but blacksmiths are also allowed to enter. You can end a battle in a draw, can send a note to the group to decide who wins (the admins will then do a coin toss to decide) or can decide who wins yourself, but don't 'fight' over it, the festival is meant to be fun after all. - Archery tournament; Everyone who practices archery is able to enter, just to be clear you shoot at targets not at each other. It's advised to get together and RP with multiple people to make things more interesting, however you can also have a one-on-one contest with someone. You can decide who wins yourself, end in a draw or send a note to the group (the admins will assign all participants a number and use a randomizer to pick the winner). - Jousting tournament; Everyone is able to enter, however the Ponytha/Rapidash requested that we informed you that there is a size/weight limit to what they can carry on their back. A Rapidash can of course carry more than a Ponytha but they have a limit as well, generally the rule is that the pokemon they carry shouldn't be heavier than they are (armor not included). You can end a battle in a draw, can send a note to the group to decide who wins (the admins will then do a coin toss to decide) or can decide who wins yourself. - Booth market; See 'booths' with the preparation objectives. Members can buy sell (need to have bought a booth/spot) or buy wares at the various booths. People can also pay to participate in games/activities at some of the booths. - Flag ceremony; The new flag will be put on the flagpole by Alaric on the last day of the festival. - Bonfire; In the last evening/night of the festival there will be a huge bonfire, with a lot of music, stories, singing, dancing (probably drinking if Gawain is involved) etc.. In order for that a lot of wood needs to be gathered and it would be best to have carpenters and blacksmiths work on constructing it, due to them having most experience with wooden structures and fire. It's a good opportunity to get together with a lot of people to RP (in the chatroom for example). Daily jobs: ''' - During a festival and it's preparations trouble or trouble makers often arise. Members of the warrior class can take shifts patrolling the town, however any member who witnesses something happening can interfere. An example of something that could happen; a thief steals the goods of on of the booths or pickpockets someone, but something like some drunkards fighting isn't out of the question either. - It's unfortunate, but people get hurt sometimes during these kind of events. If someone gets injured please escort them to the health wing or nearby nurse. If you are a nurse yourself lend a helping hand in patching them up so they can continue to enjoy the festivities. - Jesters and bards can preform whenever they want in order to keep the mood festive. Philosophers and storytellers can also end up as the center of attention, if there is a good story or theory they want to share this is a good opportunity to do so. '''The preparations will take about 2 weeks, after that until July 20 is the festival itself, however you can summit stuff for both the preparation and the festival at the same time as this data only serves for yourself in case you want to include such things in your stories. The last day/night of the festival is on July 19/20. This mission will end July 22 12 am EST. Category:Events Category:Arc 1